


Injured Silence

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mer Keith (Voltron), Mer Lance (Voltron), Mer Shark Lance (Voltron), Mild Blood, Siren Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith gets hurt.





	Injured Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm had someone suggest a prompt like this but not quite but I already had this halfway written in the works so I changed a few things and wallah.
> 
> I'll probably actually do the real prompt they suggested at some point but this was just a destresser.

"How long has it been beached?"

"A few hours now, seems hurt on one of his wrists and there's a gash on his head. We would have gotten him in earlier but he's very much against the idea of that. Rolo got his arm slashed by one of pretty boy's fins, he's getting it wrapped now. He’s a feisty one." Nyma said, popping her gum as she watched Shay through her shades. The other girl was looking through a pair of binoculars towards the beach, where a siren supposedly had washed up on shore just a few hours ago.

He was pretty, dark scales with glittering spots of red in the afternoon sunlight, the scales crawling up along his back and wrapping around his chest, both arms covered in scales up to his shoulders and nearly black at his hands and glinting claws. The Mer, or Siren now that she got a good look at his markings had what appeared to be a bright red bioluminescent streak down his whole length of his tail on both sides. Scales scattered across pale colored cheeks, black tattoo looking parts of it going down from the inside corner of his eyes down his cheeks on either sides of his nose. Used to absorb light and keep the glare down if he decided to venture out in the shallows, sirens were hunters after all; on par with even the most fearsome predators that lurked in the oceans dark depths.

"This one's weird though." Nyma mused, leaned against one of the jeeps they usually brought out for possible extractions like this, eyes squinting to keep out what light managed to breach her sunglasses. Shay chanced a look at her, confusion apparent on her dark face. "What's so weird about him, he seems normal to me, besides his injuries he looks fine." Nyma placed a finger to Shay's lips in silence, urging her to quiet down as they listened. There was only the small murmur of the gathered usual that went to the beach and the sea breeze coordinating the crashes of waves upon the rocks. A gull or two cawed overhead but other than that there was nothing else to cause any type of concern that something was out of the ordinary.

Nyma dropped her finger, "What do you hear?" She asked, crossing her arms as she looked at the taller girl with a smug smirk on her face. Shay huffed, "Nothing, just the crowd and the waves, what is it that I'm supposed to be hearing?" She questioned, looking towards the other girl who wore a big grin on her face.

"And that's just it! What are you supposed to be hearing? We have a siren that's been beached for a few hours at best with injuries to boot and all is somehow quiet even with our unusual guest."

Shay blinked, turning to look back out at said siren, who was clicking aggressively at the humans that strayed a bit too close for his liking. She'd have to get Rax to clear them out before someone did something stupid and got hurt.

Thinking about it now though that...was really odd actually. Sirens were well known for their songs and pretty much known to be quite vocal about their ails. The higher pitched cries driving even the largest predators away that might try to take advantage of such an easy meal in a vulnerable or hurt state. The only reason anyone had noticed was because they saw this one first. You don't see sirens first you hear them first. So for this one to be so quiet on a hot and blistering beach with his injuries...She looked through the binoculars once more, focusing her attentions on the siren's upper body, more specifically his neck.

"Oh you poor thing."

"What?"

Shay handed over the binoculars without a word, eyes worried.

"Shit." Nyma muttered under her breath, surprise etched in her tone.

On the siren’s neck was a scar, old and faded, stretched across the line of his throat in a horizontal fashion. The mark was jagged despite the straightness of the line, a fishermen's knife was used on him no doubt. The jagged edges they made on the knives used to kill and kill quickly. Somehow this one was lucky and lived to see another day. Others not so much

“Poor thing.” Shay whispered softly to herself.

“’We’re gonna need crowd control, have Rax deal with the people, some of them are getting to close, little red there looks a bit aggravated, I’ll ask Roll to bring up the other truck, he looks a little too big for the Jeep, and-“

“Wait what’s that?” Shay interrupted, her attention focused over towards the ocean water. A dark shape stood out from the light blue waters around it, long and slim, another mer most likely, coming towards the shore at a fast speed. It wasn’t until it got close enough that Shay was able to see a bright blue shark fin cutting through the water at an alarming speed. She was barely able to even open her mouth to warn the people on the beach before the mer shot itself from the water, heading straight towards the siren with a loud, piercing hiss. The onlookers that were foolish enough to even bring themselves close to the beached siren were startled back, yelling in surprise and running for their lives, scattering from the site and leaving the beach area around the siren empty once more as it should have been if people had sense.

Nyma went with Rax to get the people at a safer distance from the two sirens while Shay watched the two mers on the beach. The newcomer was a male blue shark, tail long and slim, fin as sharp looking as ever. The blue that covered the top of his tail stood out against the sand, the shark skin in stark contrast to his dark skin. The mer stood beside the siren protectively, piercing blue eyes staring after the humans with a snarl that showed off many a row of sharp teeth.

Shay was pulled away from her viewing by Florona, who was trying to work on a plan to get the mer some help for his injuries.

 

* * *

  
Lance kept an eye on the humans that had scattered, brows pinched as he glared, daring anymore to approach. Seeing most of them staying put behind a small barrier, (and really it was barely even that, he couldn’t fathom how the thin, weak looking thing kept all those humans back but he was thankful it did at least.) he turned his attention back to Keith, a low growl leaving his throat.

He was an idiot.

An impulsive, reckless idiot.

And he told the siren as much, low growls and hisses leaving his throat in a language Keith wished he could unlearn from a few years ago.

The siren’s ears were down, the black fins brushing the back of his shoulders as he took the brunt of Lance’s berating, wrist hidden and face turned to hide the gash. He hadn’t meant to make the other worry like this, he’d only meant to be gone for few hours at best, not a whole week.

He’d gotten distracted looking for a gift for Lance and had obviously lost track of time. The siren’s night vision and natural insomnia making it impossible to discern night from day. Sirens didn’t sleep on a regular day/night cycle, needing to rest for every other day if they were well fed. Keith was a special case, a hybrid of sorts and whatever the other half of his heritage was one couldn’t tell, even Keith didn’t know. But whatever it was he could go without sleep for up to a week at least. Which brought him to the present, where Lance was currently chastising him for being gone so long and making him worry and come out to find him.

Keith stayed silent through the whole thing, refusing to look at Lance, more afraid of seeing his worried, panic stricken face than anything else. He hated seeing anything but a smile on the mer's face and had found himself doing everything he could to keep him happy since they became mates, searching for a gift had been his idea this go around, and next time he’d be more aware-

A questioning chirp caught his attention, Violet eyes looking up towards concerned bright blues. Those blue eyes were focused on Keith's hurt wrist, which was now swollen and throbbing uncomfortably. Lance had obviously noticed how Keith had tried to poorly hide his injury, and let out soft, trilling noises to try and soothe him as he brought himself closer to see, knowing how agitated Keith got when injured or having someone hovering over to check him.

Keith allowed Lance to approach, knowing the other mer would’ve gotten his own way eventually. He’d grown-up in a big family pod with a ton of younger nieces and nephews, he’d know how to get even the most stubborn pup to comply. And Keith was surprisingly no different, then again he just had to bat his eyes and offer a few kisses and Keith was a goner, melting like butter in his hands.

Lance took his wrist carefully in gentle claws, internally wincing at how bad it looked. Even with how dark his scales were the bruising was a lot darker in comparison and the wrist itself had an unnatural bump to it, like a bone had broken or popped out of place.

It was an ugly sight.

One that had Lance letting out worried warbles as he checked Keith over for other injuries, a sharp hiss leaving him when he saw the still bleeding gash at his temple.

The gash could be dealt with no problem, but his wrist wasn’t looking too good to heal, not by a mer's hand at least.

Which is why Lance found himself dragging himself to Keith’s left side under the guise of checking for further injuries, leaving Keith’s right side open towards the humans.

 

* * *

  
“Nyma take the shot.”

“You sure? With blue still there?” She asked Shay, a puzzled look on her face.

“He’s too smart to have left his mate’s side open like that and besides, worst case scenario he gets pissed so we tranq him too.” Shay answered her, not even a second passing before Nyma pulled the trigger, a bright colored dart hitting the siren in the back, the injured creature letting out a loud snarl, tail beating against the sand and getting more sluggish as the drug took effect. His mate she assumed, was trying to soothe him, carding deadly claws carefully through dark locks of fluffy hair. She could almost hear his placating warbles from where she was if she tried hard enough, the murmur of the crowd making it difficult.

The mer shark seemed to linger for a bit, giving a few kisses and parting trills to the now unconscious siren before making his way reluctantly back to the water, resurfacing from a ways away to watch.

“Tell Rax and the others to go in and retrieve the siren, the other mer shouldn’t be a problem.” Shay said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just tell them to be extra careful with the cargo this go round.”

Shay watched as the crew made their way towards the siren with a tarp between them, her eyes focused on the mer watching worriedly from the water.

“Don’t worry pretty boy, well get him back home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely do not plan on doing a second chapter, this is all I have the energy for.


End file.
